Les légendes de Terre de Lune
by Aangelik
Summary: In french, maybe later in english (but I don't think that I actually have the level for translate it, so,if someone wants to do it feel free to do so) L'histoire débute en Terre de Lune, le temps est venu de choisir un nouveau Gardien contre les Pourfendeurs, et c'est au Nord que tout commence.(Big Four adventure) aventure/relations divers et variées, pour plus d'info lisez l'intro
1. Chapitre 1: L'Elu

**Alooours, alors, tout d'abord je n'ai jamais rien publié en terme d'écriture, encore moins sur ce site et je ne vous cacherais pas que je n'y comprends pas grand chose alors si je fais des boulettes, excusez moi et soyez gentils éwè**

**Donc voici ma première histoire, écrite sur un coup de tête, je ne sais donc absolument pas si c'est bien ou mal, si je devrai la continuer ou non (dites ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ) et j'espère sincèrement avoir respecté le caractère des personnages ( maaaais je suis une patate, donc voilà... ) **

**Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. voilà pour le petit mot maladroit de l'auteur.**

xxx

_possible risque d'hijack, je me tâte encore. Le reste des pairing est à décider (on verra au fil de l'histoire. Et oui j'ai un plan, mais il reste à développer XD )_

_Disclaimers: c'est une fanfic, donc bien sûr je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages ( J'aimerai bien mais non, dommage. Je clamerai mes droits si j'insère des OCs, mais c'est peu probable que je le fasse) Ils sont pour l'heure la propriété de Dreamworks, et plus tard de Disney et Pixar._

**_La couverture a été faite par SmarsPD (sur Deviantart) et s'appelle Big Four by Seasons_**

Résumé (légèrement plus complet que le summary): L'histoire débute en Terre de Lune, terres saintes où l'Homme de la Lune règne en Maître invisible. Le temps est venu après plusieurs siècles de choisir un nouveau Gardien pour se battre contre les Pourfendeurs, les deux Ordres les plus puissants de Terre de Lune; et c'est au Nord que tout commence. Là bas, dans les monts enneigés, se trouve deux adolescents liés par une forte amitié, mais que le destin n'aura de cesse de séparer puis de réunir, entraînant dans leurs folles quêtes toutes sortes de personnes et déterrant peu à peu les secrets depuis longtemps enfouis.

_Petite note: Au début je pensais appeler Hiccup Harold, mais bien vite le petit surnom "d'Hic" m'est revenu naturellement en pleine face, me forçant à virer tous les Harold au profit d'Hiccup (si vous voyez qu'il reste quelques survivants dans le texte, s'il vous plait dites le moi. )_

_Petite note 2: et oui parfois j'invente des mots.._

**J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous surprendre, ou à défaut, vous intriguera.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: l'Elu**

* * *

Chaque monde a ses propres lois. Afin de maintenir l'ordre et la cohésion, ces règles ont le devoir d'être appliquées, respectées et suivies grâce à un ordre de personnes désignées pour cette tâche. Ainsi existe-t-il des gardes pour toutes choses, des jurées pour juger, des traqueurs pour chasser, qu'ils soient mercenaires ou représentants de la loi, des combattants pour exécuter, des travailleurs pour perpétrer, etc.

Il existait un Ordre cependant, qui se détachait des autres. Le plus puissant et respecté de tous, l'Ordre ultime chargé de maintenir l'équilibre en Terre de Lune, choisit par le Grand Maître même de ces terres saintes : l'Homme de la Lune. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, mais on le disait fort et puissant, à l'image de l'Ordre qu'il avait créé, plus même, si on en croyait les légendes qui le plaçaient à l'origine de notre monde.

Il choisissait personnellement chaque membre des Gardiens, leur attribuant par là même une vie de longévité éternelle, la reconnaissance, la gloire, le pouvoir, tout ce dont un homme, en somme, pouvait rêver. Mais il ne les choisissait jamais au hasard, ô non. Le pouvoir ? Tous le possédaient déjà, enfuis au plus profond d'eux même, n'attendant que d'être choisi pour se manifester. La gloire ? Elle n'était que le résultat de leur dur labeur, venant naturellement grâce à la reconnaissance qu'attiraient leurs actions faites de bon cœur. Car c'était ainsi, seuls étaient choisis les plus valeureux. Ne restait alors que la vie éternelle qui était vraiment donnée, et celle-ci avait un prix.

En plus d'un service long et fastidieux rendu au pays pour une durée indéterminée, un Gardien ne se retrouvant destitué de son titre que lorsque son mental fatigué ne pouvait plus suivre son corps figé dans le temps et que celui-ci avait besoin de "vacances", chaque gardien devait promettre de laisser de côté son passé. Certains demandaient à ce qu'on efface leur mémoire, d'autres se contentaient de photos souvenirs, pleuraient à la mort de leurs proches, puis quelques siècles plus tard, finissaient par oublier. Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours parmi les élus, qui refusaient le fardeau qu'était de devenir un gardien. Mais on n'échappe pas si facilement à son destin, et auquel cas, lorsque l'idée d'une vie éternelle n'était pas suffisamment alléchante, quelques compromis étaient toujours de mise faisant oublier par là même toutes les craintes liées aux mystères entourant les gardiens et céder l'élu rechignard.

Car les Gardiens étaient méconnus. Si leur existence était irréfutable et si ses membres étaient la fierté de tout habitant de Terre de Lune, être choisit était source de grandes peurs autant que de grande fierté. _Comment devenait-on immortel? __M'entendrai-je avec les autres ?__Quel sera mon pouvoir ?__Ne verrai-je plus jamais les miens ?__Les verrai-je mourir ?__Que vais-je faire d'une vie d'éternité ?__Que faire si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?_Voilà le genre de questions que les gens se posaient. Oh, et ai-je omis de préciser que protéger la veuve et l'orphelin n'avait strictement rien d'aisé ?

Rappelez-vous, Terre de Lune est régi par des règles strictes lui octroyant un équilibre parfait. Pour tout ordre policier, on trouvait un ordre de meurtriers, pour tout garde-secret un voleur pour les dérober, tout archiviste avait son trouble-fête, et pour tout Gardien, on trouvait son Pourfendeur, se combattant l'un et l'autre dans un combat sans début ni fin.

Cette année cependant, était une année spéciale, car cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'aucun gardien ne s'était retiré, et pourtant, cette année un nouveau gardien serait choisi, une nouvelle âme s'ajouterait de son plein grès à l'échiquier. Et cette âme se trouvait au Nord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoO

- Non. Tu restes ici.

- Mais Papa !

- Hiccup Horrendous'Haddock troisième du nom, ça suffit ! Écoute-moi bien mon garçon, à chaque fois que tu mets les pieds dehors, tu produis un désastre ! Aujourd'hui est important, alors non, tu restes ici.

- Mais...

- Et ce n'est pas négociable, énonça l'homme d'une voix ferme, mettant court à la conversation.

Il tourna le dos à son fils pour se diriger vers la sortie, non sans lancer un dernier regard au garçon dépité, accompagné d'un lourd soupir. Qu'allait-il donc bien faire de lui ? Puis il sortit, libérant l'entrée de son immense stature.

Hiccup lui, fulminait, et tout à sa rage et son désespoir, il entamait d'ores et déjà un dialogue trépidant entre lui et le mur. Ou l'air, ça dépendait. Il savait bien que son père ne croyait pas en lui, comment aurait-il pu ? Son père était Stoick le Vaste, chef de Berk, grand homme qui a fait mille fois ses preuves au combat. On racontait même qu'il aurait battu un dragon à mains nues, à peine sortit du berceau – est-ce qu'Hiccup y croyait ? Totalement - et que si l'époque avait été différente, il aurait sûrement fait partie des élus. Aujourd'hui pourtant, que Moon envoyait enfin ses représentants chercher un nouveau gardien, et que ces dits représentants s'étaient arrêté dans leur village, Stoïck était trop vieux pour être choisi, et tandis que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur le chanceux Berkois qui bientôt ferait partit du Haut Ordre, lui ne croyait même pas aux chances de son propre fils.

Sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il interdit d'assister à l'avènement ? Mais Hiccup ne pouvait complètement le blâmer, après tout, son père était tellement... tout ça ! Et Hiccup était tellement... tout ça... S'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait vraiment cru avoir été adopté.

Un léger tintement à la fenêtre de la cuisine le sortit toutefois de ses pensées. Hiccup tourna la tête, pour apercevoir de l'autre côté de la vitre une tête malicieuse et familière, aux cheveux châtains en bataille accompagnés de l'éternel sourire en coin.

- Jack ! s'exclama Hiccup avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre pour déverrouiller cette dernière. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh ! Trois fois rien, le quota quotidien, libérer la princesse prisonnière de sa maison viking, tout ça.

- Haha, très drôle.

- Et accessoirement préserver ta santé mentale. Tu avais déjà commencé à parler petits gâteaux et tasses de thé avec le mur ou tu abordais les préliminaires ?

La bêtise de son ami était contagieuse, et bien vite un grand sourire aux dents légèrement de travers s'étira d'un bout à l'autre du visage d'Hiccup. Jackson était son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et honnêtement, il avait beau être de trois ans son aîné et bientôt un adulte, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il était bien impossible de dire lequel était le plus âgé des deux.

- J'en étais seulement à aborder le Yak-Nog d'Astrid.

Jackson se pinça le nez d'un air dégoutté.

- Ouh, et bien, il est grand temps que je te sorte d'ici alors ! s'exclama-t-il, puis plus bas: ce truc ne devrait même pas exister.

- Mon père m'a interdit de sortir, annonça Hiccup, toute plaisanterie envolée.

- Et depuis quand tu fais ce que te dit ton père, toi ? répondit Jack extrêmement surpris.

- Hum... depuis qu'il sait manier une hache trois fois plus grosse que moi peut être ?

- Roh allez Hic ! C'est pas compliqué d'être trois fois plus gros que toi, et tu vas quand même pas louper ça, si ? Le dernier avènement c'était il y a...

- 532 ans ?

- Ouais voilà. Tu n'auras plus jamais une chance comme celle-ci !

Le jeune viking sembla y réfléchir un instant, bien qu'en réalité son choix était déjà fait depuis que son père avait quitté la maison, renforcé un peu plus par l'arrivée de Jack, avant de se glisser dehors par l'encadrure de la fenêtre.

- Je te préviens, si on se fait griller, c'est toi qui prends.

- C'est toujours moi qui prends quand ça tourne mal, se plaignit Jack en rigolant.

- Parce que c'est toujours à cause toi que ça dégénère, répliqua son ami.

L'autre fit mine d'être offensé, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil un:

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul pour te mettre dans l'embarras.

Puis les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le lieu du rassemblement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoO

À vrai dire, l'endroit en lui-même n'était pas très dur à trouver. La cérémonie était censée être privée, le nom révélé dans le plus grand secret, en présence des gens les plus importants -dont bien sûr le chef du village- des Conviés et de leurs familles. Une fois le nom révélé, l'Elu prêtait serment puis était emmené au QG des Gardiens pour se voir remettre le fabuleux don d'immortalité, tandis que les Conviés reprenaient leur vie normale. Ils n'étaient pas choisis. Point.

Seulement, Berk était un petit village, non seulement le nombre de lieux pour une cérémonie de la sorte était très limité, mais en plus, il y avait sûrement eu une fuite parmi les Conviés, car plus des trois-quarts du village s'étaient invités dans l'Arène pour assister à l'événement.

- L'Arène ? s'interrogea Hiccup, levant un sourcil.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dubitatifs.

- Bon ben c'est mort. Il y a un peu près 10 kilomètres de grillage qui nous empêche d'y accéder. Impossible d'y entrer sans me faire repérer. Reste plus qu'à se trouver un petit coin d'où on pourra, peut être par chance, voir l'Elu.  
- Mais noooon, affirma Jackson tout en donnant une légère tape à l'épaule de son ami, il y a toujours un moyen d'entrer dans ce genre d'end...

Il s'arrêta tandis que ses yeux se stoppèrent sur un endroit bien précis de l'Arène. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, un sourire de mauvais augure fleurissant sur son visage mutin.

- Oh non ! NON JACK ! Je déteste quand tu fais cette tête, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon !  
- Roh allez Hic, bad boy ou pas bad boy?  
- Définitivement pas, non.

Sans se soucier de l'avis de son ami, Jackson l'embarqua par le poignet et commença à mettre son plan à exécution.

De l'autre côté de l'Arène, la cérémonie était déjà bien entamée. Quatre silhouettes vêtues de noir et aux visages à demi-caché par des loups blancs, se retrouvaient le centre particulier de toutes l'attention. Tous regardaient les messagers de Moon avec crainte et admiration, tandis que ceux-ci se concertaient, fixant les Conviés un à un. Le temps passait, et ils paraissaient de plus en plus contrariés.

Certains dans le public, mordaient leurs ongles avec nerveusement tandis qu'ils étaient en proie à un stress intense, d'autres encore, arrivaient à peine à se maintenir assis sur leur siège face à l'excitation. Et puis, tout ça prit fin lorsqu'un grand bruit d'explosion retentit avant qu'un villageois plus réactif que les autres se mettent à hurler à gorge déployée : DRAGONS !

Tous se jetèrent à terre, sauf quelques guerriers surentraînés qui abattirent bien vite au sol la pauvre bête, tandis que ses deux passagers clandestins roulaient au sol en presque toute discrétion, mais c'était sans compter Stoick qui repéra bien vite les deux adolescents. Hiccup détourna honteusement le regard en apercevant la déception si forte dans les yeux de son père et la grimace furieuse qui barrait son visage tandis qu'il se précipitait vers eux à grandes enjambées, avant de les saisir tous deux par le col.

- HICCUP ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à la maison !

- Oui, je sais papa, mais tu vois, c'est que... entama-t-il, tandis que ses bras battaient l'air sous la nervosité. Mais il s'arrêta net face au regard noir de son père qui déjà se tournait vers son acolyte penaud.

- Et Jackson Overland (et il en crachait presque le nom), évidemment ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il n'y a que toi ici pour emmener mon fils dans tes sales tours. Si seulement tu montrais autant d'énergie à chasser le dragon qu'à faire tes farces, on pourrait peut-être enfin faire quelque chose de toi !

Les messagers de Moon eux, nullement perturbés par le petit événement qui venait de se dérouler, se lancèrent un regard entendu à la notion des deux noms tonnés par Stoick. Ils se rapprochèrent alors, lentement, pointant un index triomphant dans la direction des deux enfants.

A la direction indiquée, Jackson, Hiccup et Stoick sentirent tout trois leurs gorges se serrer, et leurs cœurs marquer un arrêt lorsque le Porte-Parole annonça un _"C'est lui. Voici l'Elu."_ que toute l'assemblée pouvait parfaitement entendre. La peur qui traversa alors le regard des trois hommes tandis que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade était tout bonnement insupportable. Stoïck, car il avait tout fait pour tenir son fils à l'écart, dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne soit pas choisi, qu'on ne le lui arrache pas lorsqu'il était le dernier souvenir de sa femme. Jackson et Hiccup, car tous deux avaient peur d'être choisi autant que d'être séparé de l'autre. Bien sûr, dans le cas d'Hiccup se mêlait aussi le désir de faire ses preuves, et la fierté de devenir quelqu'un au cas où il serait l'Elu. Mais le destin ne le laissa pas rêver bien longtemps à cette possibilité tandis que l'homme qui avait parlé se rapprocha d'eux, puis fixa son regard bleu droit dans les yeux noisette de Jackson.

- Tu es bien Jackson Overland ? lui demanda-t-on dans un fort accent russe.

- Heu... ou..oui... Sir... bredouilla le Jackson tandis que Stoïck relâchait son emprise sous le poids du choc.

L'homme s'adoucit face au garçon, un gentil sourire sur le visage, et tendit sa main au garçonnet encore perdu.

- Félicitation mon garçon, tu es notre nouveau Gardien.

Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit dans les gradins tandis que Stoick et Hiccup fixaient l'adolescent, tétanisés. Lui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, avant de se tourner vers Hiccup dont les yeux étaient aussi perdus et terrifiés que lui. Alors les mots du messager lui revinrent en mémoire, de même que le visage de son ami, les images de son village, de sa famille et ce qu'il savait sur les Gardiens, et avant même qu'il ne puisse réfléchir ou stopper quoi que ce soit, les mots franchirent ses lèvres, tonitruants:

- NON !

Un silence de tombe s'abattit dans l'arène tandis que Jackson courut à toutes jambes hors du bâtiment, embarquant Hiccup dans sa fuite.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La décision

**hé ! ah que coucou ! finalement un peu de temps pour updater tout ça (désolée pour l'attente, j'ai du mal avec les premiers chapitres de cette histoire x'3 les autres sont plus drôles à écrire owo mais promis je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour la suite ) **

**first go first: **** merci pour toutes vos petites reviews et vos follows, c'est super sympa ;w; le fait qu'autant de gens se soient intéressés à mon petit bout de fic ça me fait super plaisir. **

**J'en profite pour prévenir que j'ai légèrement modifié le chapitre 1, rien de très gros, une ou deux phrases d'indices sur les messagers de Moon, changement de présentation, quelques petites fautes et deux/trois mots changés par ci par là. Ha oui, et j'ai changé tout les Jack en Jackson, bon, c'était écrit que son nom était Jackson mais je trouvais ça plus clair pour la suite de l'histoire. **

Disclaimers: voir chapitre 1

**Philou:** d'abord merci beaucoup (sérieusement, je peux vous faire des câlins tout le monde ? D: ). Pour ce qui est des Pourfendeurs, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas les voir tout de suite alors j'y reviendrai en temps voulu ;) mais pour expliquer rapidement les Pourfendeurs sont les ennemis naturels des Gardiens (ouh là ça c'est du résumé o.o ).

Si ça peut t'éclairer et en éclairer certains, voici une petite explication de l'univers de TdL: 

- sur les guildes: En gros (et je vais pas m'éloigner sur la géographie parce que sinon je vais vous perdre avant le début du chapitre, mais j'y reviendrai si ça en intéresse certains) Terre de Lune est un pays (genre la France). Dans ce pays t'as des villes, tout ça tout ça, et les gens ont des métiers (normal me dira-t-on). Seulement ici, leur métier est lié au "groupe" auquel ils appartiennent (dans la plupart des cas). C'est ce qu'on appelle des guildes, ça permet de réunir les habitants de Terre de Lune ayant un point commun. Par exemple si tu es un marchand et bien tu feras parti de la guilde des marchands, d'office. C'est un système qui marche bien pour divers raisons que je ne citerai pas là, ça serait trop long. Chaque guilde a ses avantages et ses privilèges (et bien sûr ses inconvénients mais en général elles les cachent bien), et il en existe des tonnes et des tonnes, et forcément, certaines guildes s'opposent (si ton métier est voleur ben il y a de fortes chances que la guilde des "marchands" ne t'aime pas trop et que celle des "représentants de la loi" te colle au cul )

- sur les Gardiens et Pourfendeurs: L'exemple le plus flagrant de combat entre guilde est la guilde connue sous le nom des** Gardiens** et la guilde connue sous le nom des **Pourfendeurs.** L**a guilde des Gardiens** est la guilde la plus puissante et la plus mystérieuse de toutes les guildes, elle est là pour protéger et aider tous les habitants de Terre de Lune sans exception (ou presque) et se doit d'être la plus objective possible (j'ai essayé de plus ou moins la décrire dans le premier chapitre, mais peut être vous comprendrez mieux dans la suite de l'histoire). **Les Pourfendeurs**, à l'inverse, servent uniquement leur intérêt personnel. En général, ses membres sont ambitieux (genre je veux être maître du monde, je vais devenir pourfendeur), égoïstes et aiment bien mettre un peu le bordel. On ne sait pas vraiment comment ils sont choisis (vu qu leur nombre est limité comme celui des Gardiens). Certains disent que Moon les choisit aussi. Théorie du yin et du yang tout ça~ Ils sont "l'équivalent" en puissance des Gardiens.

Désolée si mes explications sont pas claires XD ce sera mieux expliqué au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

**Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère sincèrement que la suite de ce chapitre vous plaira. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2: la décision**

* * *

- Jack ! JACKSON ! Mais arrête-toi bon sang !

Hiccup était à bout de souffle, le poignet souffrant de la prise trop serrée de son ami. Trois petites secondes plus tard et ce dernier s'arrêta enfin, ne se retournant pas toutefois gardant le regard rivé sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hiccup le voit ainsi. Celui-ci, le voyant si misérable, tendit une main tremblante vers les épaules affaissées du garçon, espérant lui apporter ainsi une quelconque forme de soutien. La nouvelle avait été choquante pour tous les deux.

- Hé... murmura-t-il.

Pas de réaction. Peu importe, Hiccup continua, affirmant un peu plus sa prise, il se rapprocha de Jackson et commença à lui frotter doucement le dos.

- Ça va aller, tu verras.

À ces mots, l'autre se retourna vivement. Il avait les yeux humides, luttant désespérément pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- NON CA NE VA PAS ALLER ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! hurla-t-il.

Si Hiccup fut surpris par la soudaine violence dans la réaction de son ami, il n'en laissa rien paraître et loin de se démonter, il ouvrit calmement les bras en signe de réconfort. L'autre ne perdit pas un instant pour s'y jeter, enserrant le corps frêle du jeune viking. Pourtant, en cet instant, il paraissait bien plus fragile encore. Complètement démuni, il se laissa bercer dans l'étreinte du garçon, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux auburn.

- Je ne veux pas partir, geignit Jackson.  
- Je sais, répondit simplement Hiccup tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.  
- Je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Hiccup sentit sa gorge se serrer sous le poids des mots. Son cœur se fit lourd tandis que son emprise se faisait plus ferme, presque par peur que son ami s'envole loin de lui. Il inspira un grand coup, sentant ses yeux le piquer à son tour, puis d'une voix qu'il se voulait la moins tremblotante possible, il soupira :

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies.

Aux yeux du garçon, Jackson était comme un frère. Il avait toujours été là pour lui : lorsqu'Hiccup avait des problèmes au village, lorsqu'Hiccup déprimait à cause de son père, de ce qu'il était, de ses sentiments pour Astrid... Jackson était là pour l'aider, le soutenir, le requinquer et le faire sourire. Lui montrer, en somme, que lui aussi valait quelque chose. Que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Et aujourd'hui, Jackson devait partir. Il ne voulait pas ça, aucun des deux ne le voulait, et alors qu'Hiccup pouvait enfin se rendre utile auprès de son ami, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, adossés à un rocher perdu dans la forêt. Personne ne les avait suivis. Après tout, on ne pouvait "techniquement" forcer un Elu à devenir un Gardien et le mieux était de le laisser tranquille le temps qu'il digère la nouvelle. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à pâlir à l'horizon qu'Hiccup décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Il se leva, tendant une main à son ami pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. L'autre la saisit et tout deux se dirigèrent lentement vers le village. Jamais ils ne se séparèrent sur le chemin du retour, de petits doigts fins parsemés de taches de rousseur s'accrochant frénétiquement à un ourlet de toile bleue. Au fond de lui, Hiccup présentait qu'il vivait là ses derniers instants en compagnie de Jackson. Il garda cependant cette pensée enfouie dans le fin fond de son esprit, se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer.

À deux pas de l'entrée du village, il s'arrêta, un sourire fébrile sur le visage tandis qu'il murmurait :

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de partir, aucun des Elus ne l'était.

Jackson eut un petit rire amer, avant de répondre :

- Aucun d'eux ne l'était et pourtant ils sont tous devenus Gardien !  
- Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas de réelles raisons de refuser, marmonna le viking entre ses dents.

Un silence, et puis...

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi à ma place ?

La question parut prendre le plus jeune de court, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi y répondre.

- Je sais que tu souhaitais être choisi, ajouta Jackson après un moment.

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma.

- Non. Oui ? Je ne sais plus, soupira le garçon tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais été choisi, mon père aurait enfin pu être fier de moi – même si je pense qu'il aurait probablement cru à une erreur si tu veux mon avis – j'aurais enfin pu prouver à tous que je valais quelque chose ! Mais... mais... au final le problème serait resté le même...

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de tourner vers son ami son regard si vert dont les iris se faisaient désormais implorantes.

- Reste ?

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent afficha son immense sourire en coin devenu sa marque de fabrique, tandis que ses yeux noisette retrouvaient un peu de leur espièglerie.

- C'était bien mon intention, conclut-il satisfait avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers le bourg.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au début, les choses se passaient plutôt bien, ou disons qu'elles auraient pu être pires. Les émissaires de Moon avaient élu domicile à Berk, décidés à attendre des décennies s'il le fallait pour une réponse positive de l'Elu. Bien sûr, tous savaient qu'il leur faudrait attendre bien moins de temps pour que Jackson Overland change de discours et les suive docilement jusqu'au QG des Gardiens.

En fait, probablement tout le monde à Berk en avait conscience, excepté le principal intéressé qui, s'il le savait, avait choisit de soigneusement l'ignorer.  
Le cas Overland était désormais l'un des principaux sujets de ragots et ils étaient nombreux les Berkois qui pariaient sur le nombre de jours restant avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à faire face à son destin.

La présence d'un Elu, ici à Berk, s'était d'ailleurs trouvée le prétexte idéal pour de grandes festivités prolongées. La nouvelle se rependant de par le monde avait même rapporté à l'îlot inhospitalier quelques touristes téméraires, curieux de voir la nouvelle tête de celui qui bientôt s'élèverait au-dessus des hommes.  
Pourtant, passé les premières réjouissances, il n'y avait guère plus que le fils de Stoïck et la petite sœur du jeune Overland, Emma, qui se réjouissaient encore de sa présence parmi les Vikings. Sous les sourires forcés et les saluts hypocrites, il était difficile de passer à côté de tous ces regards interrogatifs qui se demandaient sans cesse ce que le garçon faisait encore là. Non mais vraiment, si on vous offrait l'immortalité sur un plateau d'argent, vous refuseriez vous ?Dans la famille Overland, on préparait même son départ, à son plus grand désarroi. Il lui devenait bien difficile, le pauvre, de se sentir comme chez lui lorsque sa propre mère et son père n'attendaient que de le livrer aux émissaires.

Il aurait su endurer la situation cependant, si un événement n'était pas intervenu pour tout chambouler.

Le faste des dernières semaines avait su éloigner pendant un temps des esprits la menace qui pesait continuellement sur Berk. Sans doute les habitants se sentaient-ils mieux protégés avec la présence de quatre messagers de Moon. Leur sécurité s'avérait toutefois bien relative, et lorsque les odeurs alléchantes de moutons rôtis à la broche attisèrent des sens autres que ceux des Berkois, la réalité les rattrapa d'un coup sans la moindre possibilité d'y éluder.

Voyez-vous, le problème avec les raids de dragons -autre que le simple fait que ces sales bêtes volaient les provisions tout en ravageant tout sur leur passage- c'est qu'il y avait une personne dans le village qui se réjouissait particulièrement de tout voir cramer. Chaque raid était l'occasion-qui-tombait-toujours-à-plat de prouver sa valeur en abattant un dragon à l'aide d'inventions plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour compenser son faible physique. Si l'intention était louable, les conséquences, elles, étaient le plus souvent détestables. Tout le monde à Berk savait, Jackson et Stoïck les premiers, que lorsque les cracheurs de feu attaquaient, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III devenait une véritable catastrophe ambulante.

La plupart du temps, le chef intervenait à temps pour sauver la peau de son fils. La plupart du temps... pas cette fois-ci cependant.

Un cauchemar monstrueux un peu plus retord que les autres prit en chasse le jeune viking. Hiccup était doué pour fuir, mais il avait le désavantage du gabarit. Jackson alla pour l'aider, mais trop tard. Sous les yeux effrayés du garçon, un dragon vipère surgit à toute blinde, gobant la jambe du jeune Haddock au passage tandis que celui-ci sombrait dans l'inconscience.

C'est un boomerang sortit de nulles parts qui sauva les deux compères d'une autre attaque alors qu'un Gueulfort enragé fonçait vers eux en renfort, toutes haches dehors. L'homme, arrivé trop tard, afficha un instant une expression désolée avant d'aider un jeune Overland au bord des larmes à transporter son ami vers un endroit plus sécurisé, où il pourrait être soigné dans la mesure du possible. Un regard en arrière sur le champ de bataille et Jackson aperçut vite fait l'homme qui les avait sauvés. Recouvert de la tête au pied de l'habit des messagers de Moon, il sautait de part et d'autre de sa cible, tel un kangourou, l'assaillant sans répit de ses étranges armes.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiccup était allongé dans son lit, couvert de blessures et désormais muni d'un pied métallique qu'on devinait à peine sous les draps. Emma, confortablement blottie dans un fauteuil près du souffrant, somnolait paisiblement après avoir passé sa nuit à réconforter son aîné. Jackson, lui, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les envoyés de Moon se tenaient là, derrière lui, silencieux. Ils sentaient que c'était le moment. Jackson n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, cela se lisait dans son regard. Il haïssait le fait d'être faible, il haïssait le fait de ne rien avoir pu faire pour aider son ami. C'était peu, mais c'était suffisant, car c'était ce désir de vouloir être plus fort qui allait l'obliger à rechercher la puissance. Une large main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon qui releva la tête pour croiser les mêmes yeux azur qui avaient changé son destin, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Ils étaient doux et compatissants. Calmes, ils attendaient.

- Si... commença Jackson, incertain. Si je deviens un gardien, je pourrai sauver des gens ? Je pourrai empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver ?  
- Tu en auras la capacité, oui. lui confirma la voix russe.  
- Mais je perdrai la mémoire ?

L'homme regarda un instant ses camarades, confus, puis un autre messager s'avança. Il s'agissait là de la seule femme du groupe, de petite taille, seul deux iris d'un violet percent transparaissaient sous son loup.

- North, si tu me permets, entama-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis elle pausa à son tour une main sur l'épaule du garçon, rivant ses yeux améthystes dans ceux marron et rougis par les pleurs.

- Je suis l'archiviste des Gardiens, se présenta-t-elle. Je garde et consigne la mémoire de chacun des membres, afin qu'aucun n'oublie les hommes qu'ils ont un jour été. La plupart des gardiens choisissent d'eux-mêmes de se séparer de cette mémoire, car la perte de ceux qu'on aime est une malédiction bien dure à supporter lorsqu'on est fraîchement immortel. Lorsque tu deviens Gardien, ta mémoire t'est automatiquement retirée et se retrouve alors en ma possession. Cependant, si tu te crois assez fort pour supporter ce fardeau, une fois des nôtres et selon ton désir, elle te sera rendue.

Elle se tourna alors vers les deux enfants endormis et un sourire presque maternel se dessina sur son visage.

- Comme ça tu ne les oublieras pas eux, conclut-elle.

C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec cette certitude en main, Jackson avait pris sa décision. Il hocha légèrement la tête et regarda l'ensemble du groupe qui attendait depuis des semaines maintenant que cet instant vienne.

- Je vous suivrai, déclara-t-il. J'attendrai qu'Hiccup se réveille, puis je vous suivrai.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Désolée pour tout çaaaa (mais il y a une raison je vous assure ! ) et j'ai carrément bâclé la partie où Hiccup se fait attaquer, hohoho~ **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins owo **

**A la base, le chapitre devait aller jusqu'au départ de Jack, mais j'ai coupé plus tôt pour des raisons de chronologie et d'enchaînement, ça me paraissait plus logique de mettre son départ dans le chapitre suivant ( Sinon Jack pouvait aussi se casser pendant qu'Hiccup était toujours inconscient, mais j'ai un grand besoin d'adieux déchirants *keuf* )**

**Sinon rien à voir, mais la voix de l'archiviste (je pense que vous savez qui c'est ? ) je l'imagine très douce, comme dans sa vo (je suis une fan de sa voix vo). Et j'aime aussi beaucoup Emma, elle a pas vraiment un rôle phare pour le moment, mais j'espère qu'on la reverra plus par la suite :D **

**A bientôt~ **


End file.
